Pollution Solution
'''Pollution Solution '''is the 45th episode of Season 7. Summary Neptunia is getting covered in oil and Shyanna needs the Hub Squad's help to clean up this mess before the whole ocean is polluted! Plot The episode begins with the Hub Squad freeing some dolphins that they saved from some poachers. Yawp, Dander, and Lucky dug a hole under the net while Lief ties a rope connected to Wakko's tugboat onto the net and gives him a thumbs up to show that they're ready. As Wakko's started the tugboat, the net full of dolphins goes into the water and Wakko signals Jasmine, Dennis, and Gnasher, who were wearing their scuba gear, to get ready and cut the net open. While Dennis uses scissors, Jasmine uses her knife and Gnasher uses his teeth to cut the net open and finally, the dolphins were free! After saving the dolphins, the Hub Squad gang decides that it's time for a smoothie break at the Tru Moo Cafe after saving so many animals just when Shyanna Angler came and begs them for help. Shyanna tells them that Neptunia is being covered in oil and all of her fish friends are becoming mutants. Even worse, all the mer people are becoming sick and there's nothing, not even mermaid magic, can do to stop it. So without further or do, Lief and his friends decides to skip the smoothie break and help their mermaid friend save her home and clean up the mess but they'll need some cleaning supplies, healing potions, and Dawn soap, too. As they all got the things they need, the gang hops onto Wakko's tugboat and sailed off to the place where Neptunia is under the sea. Lief, Dennis, Gnasher, Strawberry, Guy, Sabrina, Jasmine, and Buster put on their scuba gear to go with Shyanna to Neptunia while Wakko, Yawp, Dander, Trafalgar, Komodo, Twilight, Robbie, and Lucky stay on the tugboat. As they dove deeper, they find Neptunia in a mess of slippery oil and gooey tartar and a lot of merfolk coughing and wheezing and all the fish mutant and dying. Lief, Strawberry, and Sabrina go to help the sick merpeople while Dennis, Gnasher, Jasmine, Buster, and Guy follow Shyanna to talk to the king and queen about what was happening but just then, Guy spots a mutated lobster near by and holds it up without getting pinched to show it to his friends. But what's even worse is that they found more mutated sea creatures that have become sick and are slowly dying from the oil. With tears in her eyes, Shyanna picks up a jellyfish that now has four tentacles and three eyes and presses it's soft body against her cheek. But Buster and Jasmine soothes her and tells her that it'll be okay once they clean up the oil spill. Buster then begins to wonder how Strawberry, Lief, and Sabrina are doing with the cleanup at Neptunia. Meanwhile, back in Neptunia, Strawberry and Lief did their best to clean up all the oil and tartar from the streets, caves, statues, and even the school and castle while Sabrina was busy giving every sick merman and mermaid some healing potion. Suddenly, Lief spots a big oil can falling into the ocean causing it to leak. While Strawberry was busy cleaning another cave, Lief swims over to where the oil can has fallen, only to find a giant pile of more oil cans leaking oil. Lief taps his magic gem on his bracelet to call the others and check the pile of oil cans he found. As the gang, along with Shyanna, met up with Lief, another oil can falls into the sea and leaks more oil out making a nearby fish cough that Gnasher had to push it aside to save itself. The Hub Squad decides to swim up to the surface just to see where the cans are falling from, only to find a giant oil factory which was where the cans of oil are coming from! Just then, another oil can falls but the gang swam out of the way just in time. Lief decides that they have to get into the factory and stop whoever is dumping all the oil cans into the water, then shut it down. But Jasmine asks how they'll get pass the guards. They need to make a plan so he taps on his bracelet again to call the other Hub Squad members, telling them that they'll be coming back to the boat. Later, back in Wakko's tugboat, Lief draws his plan on a chalkboard: Each team will go in separate ways. Shyanna, Sabrina, and Jasmine will distract the guards just to give Lief, Twilight, Komodo, Dennis, and Gnasher get inside quickly. Then, Guy, Wakko, Buster, Yawp, and Dander will cut the wires of the security breech when Twilight gives them her magic signal after they're in and they'll meet up. Characters shown in this episode *Lief *Dennis *Wakko Warner *Strawberry Shortcake *Buster Bunny *Sabrina *Twilight Sparkle *Guy Hamdon *Yawp *Dander *Jasmine *Gnasher *Shyanna Angler Trivia Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes